


Loki/Reader- Rinse and Repeat (One Shot)

by Genobeamer



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hair, Loki - Freeform, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were known for being able a hairstylist as a hobby, aside from saving the world. </p><p>Loki comes to you to get his hair washed to get to know you better.. and because the boys all told him he was missing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki/Reader- Rinse and Repeat (One Shot)

You were reading a book on your couch when You heard a knock at the door. You were confused as to why anyone was there. You didn’t have clients today and you weren’t hanging out with anyone. 

You opened the door to find Loki standing there with a smile. 

“Are you lost?” You looked up at him confused. You saw his body stiffen and his smile vanishing, not liking your response. 

“No.. uhm. I was wondering if you can give me one of your famous hair washes” Loki averted his eyes, as if seeing if anyone else was there.. You noticed a dash of pink forming against his cheeks but gazed down at you once again to assert his dominance. His green eyes were quite enticing. 

Was he asking or demanding to get a hair wash? You internally laughed. 

You and Loki have just met recently. It was painfully obvious how similar the two of you were. However, You both never really got to hangout. I suppose today is the day. 

You smirked, “Famous eh?” You moved aside to let him in, “Sit on that black chair over there please.” 

______________

Loki walked in, feeling a bit nervous that he was in unfamiliar territory. There was something about your personality that Loki liked. He had always watched You whenever you were in the same room. He noticed You were reading a rather large book. He recognized it and was surprised You were interested in it. 

He sat on the black chair which was surprisingly comfortable. 

You had a towel in your hand and asked Loki to raise his head up a bit. 

As he lifted up, he felt your warm delicate hands against his neck, pushing his hair up and placing the towel where your hand once was. The soothing touch made him hum lowly in pleasure. He opened his eyes to a full view of your cleavage. 

Your shirt wasn’t particularly low, but the angle made for a perfect view. 

“How do you like it?” He heard your voice, “I’m sorry?” He responded, trying not to make it obvious what he was doing.

“The water?” You questioned again, letting the water run through your fingers to test if it was getting hotter.

“Oh uh.. more on the warm side please” He smiled at you. He saw you blush and avert your attention back to his hair. 

You took the nozzle and began wetting his hair, making sure to brush through it as you did. The sensation made Loki lean his head back more, obviously responding positively to your touch. You smiled knowing you are letting him unwind. 

“Is this your natural color?” You questioned.

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” He scoffed. 

You laughed at his sudden change of demeanor, “I know of some men who dye it to look younger” You smirked. 

“Are you calling me old?” Loki tried to look up at you. 

“Innocent until proven guilty” You giggled. 

He liked the way you laughed. 

_______

It had been only 10 minutes and Loki could not believe how good you were at giving head massages. Your small fingers begged to reach every inch of his head. You enjoyed brushing his hair, as it was soft and easily workable. 

Not to mention, the shampoo and conditioner you were using smelled like lemon.

“Alright Loki, I’m finished” The sudden stop made Loki groan of displeasure. 

“I’m sorry” You laughed, “That’s really all I do” You say as You dried his hair thoroughly with the towel. 

“Has anyone returned the favor?” Loki looked up at you and you stopped for a second, “Actually.. no” You smiled, “But it’s ok, I don’t mind it” You styled Loki’s hair with your fingers. You didn’t notice how handsome he really was. His eyes were marvelous against his dark hair and pale skin. 

Loki stood up and gave you $20, which was more than generous of him. 

“Thank you Loki!” You were surprised and grateful. 

“I’m not done repaying you Y/N” He looked at you and smirked, “I may not be good with hair, but I am good with the body” You blushed not knowing what to say. 

“uh..” You were very awkward and confused. 

“Stop at my room when you’d like to get a few knots of out your back.. I promise you it’s just as relaxing as the work You do here” He winked at you before heading out your door.

“Thanks for the offer Loki” 

Is he a masseuse or something!? I guess there’s only one way to find out.


End file.
